


I'll Be Good

by flightoftheseraph



Series: February Whump Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: After the fight in the bar with Kipling's demons, Jack is defeated and dejected but his family is there to pick him up when he's down.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: February Whump Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still here! I'm going to keep posting these until I finish them as I'm having a blast writing them.

Jack's ears rung as he blinked his eyes open. He blinked several more times before the world began to settle into place.

He whimpered. Blood filled his mouth and dribbled down his chin - Jack coughed the taste of his own blood filled his mouth and turned his stomach. He winced and his face throbbed and he let out a pathetic sounding whimper. More blood leaked down his face and onto his shirt - soaking it almost completely through. 

Castiel was the first to reach him and held him up "Jack? Where does it hurt most?" 

Sam was kneeling next to him as well - his hands held out and eyes wide. 

Jack's attempts at speaking were just gargled noises. He spits blood from his mouth and onto the ground. 

Castiel brushed his hair out of Jack's eyes and placed two fingers on his forehead. He blinked his eyes open. His face crinkled with worry.

Sam began to clean Jack's face. His entire face throbbed. His chest and stomach hurt where he'd been punched and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Sam and Castiel both help Jack carefully to his feet. His stumbles and leans on them both. Bobby, Mary and Maggie were all eyeing him as Sam and Castiel helped him to the car. 

If his face wasn't bloody and bruised he was sure he'd be blushing.

Castiel and Sam lifted him to his feet carefully. His legs weren't as stable as he hoped. Had his fathers not had a stable grip on him

"We got you buddy," Sam said as he held Jack up on his feet and out of the warehouse. 

Maggie stared at him - looking very guilty and timid. She goes to say something but stops and instead helps Jack stumble into the car. 

Castiel climbs in the backseat with Jack and he makes sure he's not in any pain until they reach the Bunker.

Sam helped him down the stairs and to his room. Jack's feet practically dragged against the floor. He didn't feel like moving or giving an effort. Nothing seemed to fix the shame and ache in his chest. 

"Okay here you go - there you go," Sam huffed as he helped. Jack sits down on his bed. Jack whimpered despite himself. 

Castiel was right behind them - medical supplies in hand. Jack sat on the creaky bed his face pinched in pain and he tried to turn away from Sam's hand as he brushed his cheek with an alcohol swab. The smell made him ill.

"Turn your head," His father muttered and Jack did. He winced as an unknown pain made itself known. 

His father looked in his eyes and he recounted the date, his own birthday and what year it was. He was being through even if Jack found it silly. He hadn't been hit that hard.

Just because he was human now didn't mean he was fragile

Castiel raised an eyebrow and left to rummage through the medications they had on hand. He placed two pills in Jack's open palm and handed him a bottle of Gatorade.

"You have to drink more electrolytes - you're human now Jack. You have to be more careful,"

"I will"

"Good,"

Sam walked in - as Castiel was cleaning the last of the blood from his face. Now all that remained was the beginning of some real nasty bruising.

"Other than swelling I think he's fairing pretty well. Some rest and ice is really the best we can do," Sam advised to which Castiel nodded curtly.

"Are you okay?" and Jack knew by now Sam was no longer talking about his physical condition

"I will be," a lie. The pooling feeling of guilt settling in his belly like a heavy stone. He drank more of his Gatorade to hide it. 

"Good," Sam placed a gentle hand on his shoulders his eyes warm as he smiled.

"We get you some ice and you can rest, I think Maggie said she wanted to watch a movie if you're feeling up for it." A movie sounded great plus he wouldn't have to talk or pretend to not feel bad if he lied.

He was still a little dizzy but he could make it to the TV room okay. Maggie was waiting for him smiling as she flipped through movies they could choose from.

Castiel brought him a thick blanket and some ice which he held against his swollen face. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top with an ice pack sandwiched in between.

Before they picked something Maggie turned to Jack her eyes serious, "Thank you for what you did back there,"

Jack nodded, "You're welcome," He would have said more - that he didn't feel all that special or brave for what he did. All he did was get punched and kicked. His body was bruised and bloody but his heart hurt more than anything. 

He was useless without his powers but he didn't want to make Maggie feel bad for thanking him so he attempted a smile, but it hurt his bruised face.

Maggie smiled, although having known her long enough, he knew she was still worried. Jack tried to bury that for later and focused on the sounds of the television as his eyelids became heavy and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this would be sandwiched between the scene in the bar and *before* Castiel talks with Jack in his room.


End file.
